The Paburo Mountain Male Awakened Being
This Awakened Being is an antagonist in the anime and manga Claymore. Biography He was a warrior in the first generation of the organization when male warriors were still created. Like almost all of the male warriors he probably awoke after a short time. In his true form he resembles a bizarre mixture of spider and mantis. When Clare, Miria, Helen, and Deneve get the order to hunt in the mountains of Paburo, they meet him. All except Miria are surprised that they have to fight against a male Awakened Being, because all warriors of the organization are female. Miria then tells them that in the early days of the organization there were also numerous male warriors. However, male warriors had a tendency to awaken quickly because they felt something similar to sexual pleasure, when they activate their youma powers. For this reason the organization would simply have released the male Awakened Beings, and created only female warriors. But he makes her aware that Miria is subject to a "big mistake". The "big mistake" is that Miria believes that the organization has nothing to do with the all of the male Awakened Beings, but he works as an "executioner" for the organization and has been killing warriornesses for a long time, which the organization sees as too open-mouthed and rebellious. At the same time he receives information from the organization about the warriornesses he is supposed to kill. In a short fight, he can defeat Clare, Helen and Deneve, but Miria is too fast for him. Finally, he also catches her and wants to torture her to death, when Clare, who has not been severely injured, gets up. She uses her new combat technique, which was specifically designed to destroy Awakened Beings. After Miria also gets up again, they both can finally defeat and kill him. Trivia *His name is unknown and is also never mentioned. *He is one of the few male Awakened Beings who still have a connection to the organization. However, it is unknown how they hold the contact. *He is the second Awakened Being to appears in the plot, and the first who are male. *In the manga, Miria tells why there are no male warriors, but the story is told by Ermita, a member of the organization, in the anime. Ermita is also angry when he learns that the Awakened Being was killed. *Because of his strength, he was believed to be a warrior in the first 15 ranks. However, he was most likely not one of the single-digits, because Clare later fights against an female Awakened Being of the former single-digit rank, and she first learns that this is much stronger. In addition, he was also presumably to be a defensive type as a warrior, because he was able to regenerate quickly. Offensive types can not regenerate so quickly, but they are stronger. *In the manga, Deneve later suspects that the "big mistake" has addressed the Awakened Being, that the organization no longer creates male hybrids, which is what she does. The organization kidnaps ordinary men and makes them hybrids, so they would be quickly awakened, and thus make a good secret weapon. This would also imply that this Awakened Being was created in this way. But the Canon expressly says that he was once a warrior. And he is also much stronger than the male Awakened Beings, who were not warriors before. Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mutated Category:Dark Forms Category:Man-Eaters Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighters Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Nameless Category:Torturer Category:Provoker